


I Design Weapons for a Living

by dnyevrything



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything
Summary: 007 shows up at Q's flat
Kudos: 20





	I Design Weapons for a Living

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fanart found while browsing Tumblr  
> https://whimsycatcher.tumblr.com/post/142155678813

He woke as his front door slammed shut. The cats fled around him, agitated. By the time he fit his glasses to his face, the staggering footsteps made it through his small flat to his bedroom door. There was blood of James’ shirt. 

“Two men,” the spy bit out, angry instead of fearful. “Coming from the main street.” 

Q got up and pulled the rifle from its place, shifting to balance it while he aimed it out of his window. It wasn’t his best weapon, but one of his oldest. One of his most familiar. And he knew how to use it to quickly hit two targets in quick succession. 

James slumped against the bed, brow furrowed. Was he wondering where the rifle had been tucked? The loft was small, a bed shoved into a corner, a computer and accessories taking up the center of the room where a worn couch sat. The dresser against the wall was short enough to be tucked under the window.

Q didn’t need to hear the question to respond to it. “Do you believe MI6 hired someone who didn’t know how to shoot a gun to fucking design them?” 

He heard the smallest hitch in the other man’s breath as a shadow started down the street. A pair of shadows. But the neighborhood wasn’t often empty. Best to be sure. 

“Describe the target, please,” Q said, looking down the scope out the window. 

James did, leaning against the bed and soaking red into his clothes and the rug under him. 

“Following your trail,” Q scolded softly. 

“I’ll try not to bleed so much next time,” James bit out. The man bleeding on his carpet was irked. Not surprising. The spy prided himself on being a lone operator. Probably why he ended up in Q’s flat instead of a safe house of some sort.

“Shut up so I can focus.” The younger man pulled the trigger twice. The recoil jerked into his shoulder and the men in the street below fell. There would be police swarming in short order.

“This’ll be a mess,” he murmured, setting the weapons down and reaching for a phone. The agency wouldn’t be pleased to have to clean up in such a residential neighborhood.


End file.
